


Candid

by Santi_C



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Early Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santi_C/pseuds/Santi_C
Summary: Lames is still a bit fledgling but what the hell.James doesn't know how to take Liam's candidness.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Candid

Liam slid two fingers into James' mouth. His eyes indicated what he wanted as he slowly moved them back and forth. James kept his eyes on his as he sucked with a deliberateness that sent a rush of blood to Liam's groin. 

He pulled back so his mouth was free, and managed to look coy though he smiled triumphantly. "You like that?" 

"I like everything we do."

Thud. Heat rose from James' neck to his face, his skin now blushing unmistakably red. It was embarrassing how much the man had an effect on him simply by being open. "You're so... direct," he managed to say.

"And that's a problem because...?"

Liam smiled and James felt so much like he was on the backfoot. A few weeks ago, he didn't even think Liam would so much as look at a guy but here he was, unapologetic as he slept with him for the umpteenth time in a few short weeks and with such an openness to trying things that James didn't know what to make of it all. All it took was for Liam to say, in his typical disarming manner, how much he was enjoying it and James was at a loss as to what to do with the information. Be pleased, flattered of course, but it was so different to what he was used to. Men were typically cautious around him, reluctant to get too involved and Liam was quite the opposite. James wasn't used to the simplicity of two people liking each other and getting on with it. If it was just about sex, he was fine and to be truthful, that's all he'd thought this was at first but he'd quickly started to wonder if he was deceiving himself.

Liam squeezed his arm. "You don't believe me? About liking this?" he asked, touching James' thigh with the wet head of his hard-on as if to reinforce his point. 

James knew Liam was turned on in the moment, he knew he was interested but it still seemed so sudden and yet oddly genuine. He was, though, incredulous at Liam's casual attitude towards them, the forwardness he displayed that didn't make sense; how had they ended up here, and so fast?

"Hey, are you gonna leave me like this?"

James put his mouth around him and slowly got into a rhythm that would reward him with four spurts of that familiar taste he had come to adore. Liam in turn guided James' face back up towards him, burying his own in James' neck and murmured against his warm skin. "I'm so addicted to you."

James' breath caught and his chest immediately started to ache. He instinctively pushed Liam's face more firmly into his neck. To what? Stop him talking? Stop him saying things he had no hope of computing? He'd never met someone so candid in all his life. How on earth had this happened in such a short space of time? It was ludicrous. James felt as if he'd stepped into an alternative reality, gone slightly mad. Was it the grief? Yes, he fancied Liam. Yes, he found his words intoxicating, but his feelings confused him beyond measure. He wasn't quite sure what they were or what they meant. He was wary about getting any feelings for a drug dealer who until recently he thought was straight, who kept a gun in his possession - potentially with bodies on it - and who was deceptively wily. Was this just the silver tongue of a salesman? Did he think James an easy lay, easy to manipulate? Was he simply trying to gain the upper hand in their new venture?

Yet that would require extraordinary effort and commitment on Liam's part. The things he'd said to him, his drive in the bedroom, the way he'd look at James sometimes after making him come. Plenty of guys got that way after their own orgasm but Liam seemed particularly keen to please James, not just physically but in general. Perhaps he was just the sort of guy who didn't need to analyse every feeling before articulating it, perhaps his feelings didn't scare him and he was just upfront about his emotions, straightforward. Everything James was not.

James loosened his grip on Liam's face to let him breathe, though the man - rather than grasping for breath - kissed every inch of wet skin from his ear all the way down to his collar bone, then shoulder, eventually sinking his teeth into it which felt amazing. James found himself completely fascinated by him and yet, even he himself was aware, wholly unprepared for whatever this was.


End file.
